


Learning Something New

by trash4ficsaboutlurv



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4ficsaboutlurv/pseuds/trash4ficsaboutlurv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just shamelessly unnecessary sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> me: tries to write a Samsteve Christmas fic
> 
> brain: SMUT!
> 
> me: that's not really...
> 
> brain: you gotta

Steve loves giving blow jobs. Something he didn’t know about himself until Sam. Which just goes to show you, you _really_ do learn something new every day. Between dating Sam and waking up half a century in the future, Steve learns half a dozen new things every day.

For instance, today, he’s learned that the comic book trio from _Josie and the Pussycats_ and the girl group The Pussycat Dolls have no affiliation with one another; that a New York law requires people to purchase a license to hang clothes on a clothesline; _and_ that he really, really likes giving Sam blow jobs.

His dick is hard just from taking Sam’s cock in his mouth. And with every shudder of Sam’s body, Steve feels closer to coming himself. He can’t decide what his favorite part is—maybe the whole experience of playing Sam like a piano. He loves the way Sam’s thighs tense up and his sharp intakes of breath, the way he trembles right before he loses control. Then he goes limp and sated, quiet. It’s the only time Sam isn’t mouthing off—post-orgasm. Right up until climax, he’s usually sassing Steve.

Not right now though. Right now Sam is trying not to buck his hips or groan. He let slip that Steve gives the best blow jobs he’s ever had and when Steve’s smile got a little too smug, Sam backpedaled to “just alright.” Which has somehow turned into Steve proving his fellatio skills beyond doubt and Sam trying to hold out longer than Steve’s jaw. But Steve knows from experience that fighting against that tide of pure pleasure just makes it that much more intense. He learned that particular lesson a few weeks ago when Sam suggested he could make Steve come with in five minutes.  

Steve can tell Sam’s close. His breaths are stuttering out of his chest and he’s starting to curl forward. His hands scrabble for purchase on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m—I’m—” He grabs the strap of Steve’s undershirt and wiggles away from the hot suction of his mouth. He looks down and his eyes are unfocused. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“Giving up already?” Steve asks.

“Fuck you,” Sam pants and Steve grins.

“Do you wanna?” He kisses the head of Sam’s cock and Sam shivers, curls forward again, kisses Steve's temple.

“I think you’ve been hanging around me too much,” he says between peppering kisses over the bridge of Steve’s nose down to his lips. “Where was all this smug confidence a few months ago?”

Steve laughs. “Well, if a guy still wants to date me after last week’s karaoke disaster, I figure I must be pretty hot shit.”

“Well,” Sam says, sliding off the sofa to sit on the floor with Steve. He cups Steve through his boxers. “We’re gonna have to focus on you for a little while. Because if anything touches my dick in the next few seconds, it’s game over.”

Steve traces Sam’s lips with his thumb. “I can think of some other places I’d like to touch you.”


End file.
